maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds
Many of our worst enemies, and not only from this world, have made an alliance to take over us and our allies. We think the involved universes are Team Fortress 2, DC, My Little Pony, Nintendo, Star Wars and even or own one. Our friends from Dota 2 are ready to face this new big threat. Obtainable gear: DOTA 2 Season/Gear Dialogues: DOTA 2 Season/Dialogues 'Mission 1: A Team of Mercenaries' Merasmus, guiding an army of robots, is trying to opening the road to his allies. Send Tresdin to teach him who's he real general here. Enemies Robo-Mercenaries Mini-bosses Giant Demoman Team-Up: The Engineer/LordRemiem Giant Heavy Team-Up: The Sniper/LordRemiem Boss Merasmus Team-Up: Tresdin the Legion Commander/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Proud Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Battleaxe *Challenge Mode Gear: Battlefury Heroic Battle Saxton Hale vs EXALT Soldiers Heroic Battle/LordRemiem Deploys Any hero, any hero, The Spy/LordRemiem, TF2 Scout/Jan mathew dagdagan, and TF2 Pyro/Jan mathew dagdagan. 'Mission 2: Justice Required' Some of Batman's great rivals are on the way here, Agent. While the Dark Knight faces his nemesis, the Joker, let's send our... darkest lady to stop the others. Enemies Street Thugs Mini-bosses Reverse-Flash/Jacky 50A Team-Up: Catwoman/Shadow757 Bane/Tavarich Team-Up: Flash/Truelegden Boss Two-Face/Tavarich Team-Up: Mercurial the Spectre/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Ghostly Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Diffusal Blade *Challenge Mode Gear: Diffusal Blade Lv2 Heroic Battle Teen Titans Heroic Battle/Truelegden Deploys Any hero, any hero, any hero, Green Arrow/Truelegden and Wonder Woman/Shadow757. 'Mission 3: The Power of Friendship' Princess Celestia of Canterlot has requested our support against her realm's most feared enemies. Since they seem to work with the other villains, let's send a colleague of Celestia to help her: Ostarion, the Wraith King. Enemies Changelings Mini-bosses Lord Tirek/russgamemaster Team-Up: Trixie/russgamemaster The Dazzlings/russgamemaster Team-Up: Spike/russgamemaster Boss Queen Chrysalis/russgamemaster Team-Up: Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Reincarnating Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Armlet of Mordiggian *Challenge Mode Gear: Wrath of Mordiggian Heroic Battle Celestia and Luna Heroic Battle/russgamemaster Deploys Any hero, any hero, any Bruiser, Rainbow Dash/Truelegden and Daring Do/russgamemaster. 'Mission 4: It's-a me, Pika-rio!' That's odd: Bowser, leading a group of villains from the Mushroom Kingdom, has taken control of Rayquaza in a... way we don't know, but sure he's been helped by someone. Send our personal "pokémon-like" ally to solve the situation. Enemies Bob-Ombs, Chain Chomps and Spikey Mini-bosses Zombone/russgamemaster Team-Up: Jigglypuff/TWG Tutankoopa/russgamemaster Team-Up: Wario/russgamemaster Boss Bowser/russgamemaster Team-Up: Meepo the Geomancer/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Cloning Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Ring of Aquila *Challenge Mode Gear: Aura of Aquila Note: "Aquila" means "Eagle" in Italian language. Epic Boss Rayquaza/TWG Team-Up: Meepo the Geomancer/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Multismashing Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Dragon Rage *Challenge Mode Gear: Dragon Force Heroic Battle Katniss Everdeen Heroics/TWG (Heroic 2) Deploys Any hero, any Tactician, Rosalina/russgamemaster, Kyurem/Truelegden and Magikarp/TWG. 'Mission 5: In a Galaxy far far away' Our enemies are deploying their big guys: Stormtroopers have been sighted all around the city, guided by the galaxy's darkest enemy. Luckily, our friendly neighborhood Oracle has foreseen victory for us... we hope. Enemies Stormtroopers, Elite Stormtroopers Mini-bosses Count Dooku/Shadow757 Team-Up: Qui-Gon Jinn/Shadow757 General Grievious/Shadow757 Team-Up: R2-D2/TWG Boss Darth Vader/Truelegden Team-Up: Nerif the Oracle/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Scrying Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Foreseer's Tool *Challenge Mode Gear: Foreseer's Mekanism Heroic Battle Yoda & Juggernaut vs Darth Vader & Darth Sidious Heroic Battle/LordRemiem Deploys Any hero, any hero, Yoda/TWG, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Shadow757 and Boba Fett/Shadow757 'Premium Mission: Illuminati Confirmed' Required Hero: Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem (48 CP) Maximus the Mad has just developed some kind of new technology, which allows him to take control of the Sentinels. We don't know his intentions, he could be merely crazy: Dota's Juggernaut has already gone to face him. Enemies Sentinels Mini-bosses Whirlwind/Truelegden Team-Up: Professor X/Mawro Iron Monger/Truelegden Team-Up: Namor/Mawro Boss Maximus the Mad Team-Up: Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Cross-cutting Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Sange *Challenge Mode Gear: Yasha Epic Boss Maximus the Mad x3 (three robotic clones) Team-Up: Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem *Augmented ISO Reward: Ravaging Augmented ISO-8 *Standard Mode Gear: Maddening Bomb *Challenge Mode Gear: Mind-Splattering Bomb Heroic Battle Sunspot and Cannonball Heroic Battle/Truelegden Deploys Any hero, any hero, Iceman/Mawro, Warpath/Truelegden and Major Victory/Jacky 50A. Category:Chapter Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Movies Category:Star Wars Category:Nintendo